


The Magicians

by addykins



Category: Mary Poppins - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addykins/pseuds/addykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Betty lives a life of loneliness and sorrow, until one day a mysterious newcomer changes this all. Love, passion, betrayal and more in this mystical tale of two forbidden lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magicians

It's your outlook on life that counts. If you take yourself lightly and don't take yourself too seriously, pretty soon you can find the humor in our everyday lives. And sometimes it can be a lifesaver.

Once upon a time, there was an older lady (but even though she was older she still had some fight left in her she was like a cougar (not the animal the lady) but cooler) that had a dream. She dreamed to travel the worlds. And one day, a lady named Mary Poppins flew down her chimney because that's what she does. Betty was frightened for her life and started beating her with a hammer. Mary explained to Betty that she didn't arrive for her jewels, but for her virginity. At the tender age of 90, Betty White was deflowered by Ms. Poppins. They spent the night together, and many more nights from then on. But one day, the ground shook and the thunder boomed. A bright light shown through the kitchen window as Betty ate her bagel. Donald Trump crashed through the window, snatching the bagel from her ancient yet sensual mouth. "Why" Betty said and that was the only dialogue ever. Donald nodded and explained to her why she could not be with Mary, that Mary was from a foreign land ruled by an evil tyrant, Hitler. Betty cried and cried, knowing that Mary was good and their love was true, so she shoved Donald aside and ran to Mary. Together, they got into a car and drove off, trying to escape society's rules and financing and pop culture. They kissed while driving and crashed into a lion, dying on impact, still holding each other. Trump walked on the beach, meeting up with Hitler. They shared a passionate embrace, making out by the sunset. They had so much hot sex that like they just did. Hitler made some witty remarks like you can fire me all night long, and stuff like oh I just wrote up a financial plan with some sexy numbers and I thoroughly enjoy your hairstyle. They sashayed away from the beach they had sex on for ten years, and walked off into their new life, forgetting all about Betty and Mary, forgetting everything but each other.


End file.
